


【樊伟X牧歌】斯诺克

by xunshujia



Category: no suggestions!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia





	【樊伟X牧歌】斯诺克

斯诺克

关掉视频牧歌捏捏眉心，自从接了这个关于斯诺克的剧本邀约他已经把自己埋进相关视频整整三天了，转转脑袋脖子发出几声抗议的响动，“呼——”长长吐了一口气，自认为充分掌握了理论知识牧歌才敢实地演练。  
“牧先生这边请，”这家俱乐部牧歌一点儿也不陌生，樊伟时不时带他来游个泳骑个马啥的，才不过半年没来服务人员自然是一如既往地热情，只是手里的对讲机突然传来嘈杂传唤，她只能抱歉的笑笑，“前面就是我们的专属贵宾厅了，我们已经为您安排了一位私人教练。”“好的，”牧歌微笑着点点头，贴心地放人离开，“我自己过去就行，你有事先去忙吧。”  
“好吧，这次就算了，不过没有下次。”被约来打球的老同学放了鸽子的井然挂掉电话看了一眼时间，偶尔自己玩一下就当放松放松好了。牧歌走进来的时候井然刚刚击出一杆漂亮的开球，随即利落的一杆球扫落台面上半数彩色球。不愧是本市最TOP的俱乐部请来的教练都这么高的质素，牧歌不由得感叹了一下，“你打得很不错，以后就请多指教了。”  
从那个美丽的误会开始，井然觉得自己这一星期都过得有些飘飘然，那是一种程真真从未带给他的悸动。牧歌把自己闹得乌龙讲给樊伟，毫无意外地收获樊总一顿以醋之名的爱的惩罚。“说实在的宝贝，斯诺克而已你老公我那可是手拿把掐的，分分钟秒杀你的小教练！”樊伟换好礼服还在试图挣扎。牧歌为他整理领结的手顿了一下，干脆扯住他的领角送上一枚甜甜的吻，“知道啦全能的樊总，你就是个被商业耽误的全能选手行了吧？游泳无敌、拳击无敌、马术也无敌，行了吧？但是樊总，现在你还是继续被耽误吧，再不快点慈善晚宴就迟到了~~~”樊伟被牧歌推着出了门还心有不甘地喊了一句，“还有斯诺克！我的斯诺克也是无敌的！”牧歌无奈地附和着，“对对对，还有斯诺克，路上慢点，少喝点酒，结束了早点回家。”送走自己长不大的伴侣牧歌换上运动装，今天他和井然约好了打球，现在出发时间刚刚好。  
“哟，这不是樊大总裁么，”虽然两人是和平分手，不过对方最终选了平凡无趣的牧歌作为终身伴侣这件事始终让陈骁有些气不顺，“怎么不见你的灰小子？也是，人家现在有海归大设计师的陪伴，哪儿有功夫应酬你？”“陈骁，你这样挺没劲的。”樊伟突然的严肃让陈骁脸上的讥笑褪了色，“你侮辱牧歌的同时也是在侮辱你自己，”他还想说什么却看到人群中柯泽焦急的眼神，终究没再说出口，“抱歉，失陪。”“他又说你什么了？”樊伟一离开柯泽立刻赶到陈骁身边，陈骁什么都没说只是望着樊伟远去的背影摇摇头。  
“回家么樊总？”樊伟这么早就出来司机有些意外，不过他也知道自己的老板有多痴缠。“不回家，去俱乐部。”虽然陈骁的话不能影响牧歌在樊伟心中的形象，但是多多少少还是有些让他不舒服，“去接牧歌回家。”我只是去接他回家，给自己做好心理建设樊伟的脸色才恢复平常。  
“是这样吗？”牧歌趴在案子上瞄准母球，“诶呀，又脱杆了。”牧歌皱起眉不自觉地嘟起了唇。都这么久了，他不会再觉得自己突兀了吧，井然的手在裤兜里捏了捏精心挑选的手链，“牧歌，我有话跟你说…….”“亲爱的，还不走么？”樊伟的声音突然打断了井然的表白。“你怎么来了？晚宴这么早就结束了？”牧歌有些意外，却也自然而然地走过去牵起樊伟的手，“怎么没直接回去？来接我？”“亲爱的你问我这么多我回答哪个？”樊伟顺势把他环进怀里亲昵地吻了吻牧歌的鼻头，“结束早了，我来接你回去。”在外人面前的亲昵仅限于牵手的牧歌被他闹了个大红脸，立时从他怀里挣开，“别闹，井先生还在呢，来我给你们介绍一下。”  
井然机械地握上了樊伟的手，满脑子都是邵芃澄从程真真碗里挑出香菜直接吃掉的画面，于是心有不甘地邀请樊伟，“樊先生，玩儿一局怎么样？”“好哇，求之不得。”樊伟正愁没借口调教一下井然，对方井然居然主动提出对局邀请，正是瞌睡有人递枕头。樊伟一开球井然就知道自己输了，可他还是绅士地在对方单杆过百之后一杆清台。“哗！亲爱的没想到你真的这么厉害啊！”牧歌眼中的崇拜和爱意是井然未曾见识过得，这下他可以彻底死心了。潇洒地离开俱乐部，井然掏出口袋里的手链朝远处扔了出去。“诶呦！谁啊？大晚上的乱扔垃圾！”被人笑作弱鸡的尤东东没想到自己夜跑也会中头彩。  
“不是来接我的么？走吧——”牧歌被人从背后揽进怀里一点儿也不意外，“别闹。”“牧编剧真是玩儿的一手好斯诺克啊——”樊伟略显暗哑的嗓音从牧歌后颈传过来，口腔中的热气喷洒在皮肤上暖暖的发痒，“可怜的井然被人当做母球而不自知，啧啧啧，牧编剧真是狠心啊。”“哦？我这么厉害呢？那我的1号目标球是谁？”牧歌拿起樊伟环在腰间的手探进自己宽松的运动装下摆，然后任他自由发挥。“嗯，我猜猜，应该是我，因为这小半年来有色金属市场的动荡我时常飞来飞去——”樊伟的呼吸愈发急迫，双手在牧歌腰间分道扬镳，一只向上顺着腰线肋骨摸到胸口捏住牧歌的乳首把玩，一只向下沿着小腹胯骨摸到腿根捏住牧歌的阴茎揉弄，“结果前天我一杆进洞。”说着樊伟还配合着向前顶了顶胯。牧歌被顶得双腿发软，嗓子也发粘，声音柔媚地自己都受不了，轻咳一声清了清嗓，“然后呢？既然井然这颗母球这么好用，我不可能只用一次吧——哈！别咬！——”樊伟痴迷地吻了吻牧歌肩上的齿印，双手加快动作，逼得牧歌无法收起他甜腻的嗓音，“然后你又瞄上同是会员的陈骁。他这个人外强中干，每次都被你激得跳脚而不自知。你知道他见你跟井然同进同出一定会忍不住跑去找你麻烦，最不济地也会跑到我面前喳喳叫。啧啧啧，几次了亲爱的你就那么爱看他当众出丑？”“呸——”牧歌轻蔑地啐了一口，“谁让他仗着自己家世好老是跑来找我晦气，像个长不大的小孩，幼稚，我这是再帮他爸妈教他做人！”“哦？难道不是因为我跟他有过一段？”樊伟轻笑着用大腿讲牧歌的双腿顶得分的更开，“你俩谁更幼稚？”  
牧歌像被踩到尾巴的猫，全身的毛都炸起来，背着手摸到樊伟腿间隔着裤子一把攥住他硬挺的阴茎，“只许你吃飞醋，我不能吃么？！”“能——当然能！宝贝儿乖，帮我照顾好你自己，剩下的我来——”樊伟被牧歌攥得差点萎掉，赶忙拿着牧歌手按在他自己的胸口胯下，自己腾出来的手将牧歌的裤子褪到臀下，露出两瓣浑圆挺翘的臀瓣。“牧歌——宝贝儿——真是爱死你吃醋的样子啦——”樊伟吞了吞口水，解开自己的裤子扶着粗硬的阴茎凑近牧歌的后臀，巨大的龟头闯进臀缝，来来回回磨蹭着瑟瑟缩缩的穴口。“喂！你想疼死我啊？”牧歌被蹭得全身颤栗，皮肤泛起一层绯红。“放心，你肯我都舍不得——”樊伟腾出一只手搬过牧歌的脸颊狠狠吻上这两片艳红的薄唇，另一只手扶着自己冒着热气的阴茎顺着牧歌的臀缝滑进他的腿缝。“唔——唔——嗯！”牧歌被樊伟顶得双脚踮起脚尖，站不稳地仰进他的怀抱，大腿却紧紧夹死。“呼——宝贝儿你瞧，我们多默契，除了你没人能与我这样契合。”樊伟紧紧搂着牧歌，火热的阴茎蹭过牧歌的腿根，巨大的龟头撞击着他的阴囊，一下狠过一下，牧歌的腿根被磨的通红发热。“对！这辈子你别想躲开我！”牧歌随着樊伟撞击的节奏撸动自己的阴茎，时不时夹紧自己的双腿，他清楚的知道自己怎样回应能让身后的男人更加疯狂。这场预谋中的性爱没有人是主宰，他们两人既是势均力敌的对手更是唇齿相依的恋人，周围的温度随着渐入佳境的两人也渐渐升高，啪啪的肉体撞击声伴着高高低低的呼喊喘息愈发淫靡，直至二人几乎同时的高潮。  
牧歌全身无力地瘫倒在樊伟身上，眼前的烟花渐渐散去粗喘的气息才慢慢平稳下来，他拍了拍樊伟半软的龟头，“看来樊总这几天确实没有浪费子弹啊。”“再不老实我可不管这里有没有润滑剂啦！”樊伟抗议地捏了一把牧歌的臀尖。两人把气喘匀之后才整理好自己手拉手离开了俱乐部。


End file.
